Volpina ¿Amiga o enemiga?
by Akexaly
Summary: Aparece la verdadera portadora del miracoulous de Volpina, sin embargo LadyBug y Chat Noir No confiarán en ella. ¿Cómo podrá unirse al equipo y ganar su confianza, cuando Lila amenaza por des prestigiarla? Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad, primer fic de ladybug. Acepto críticas constructivas :)
Volpina. ¿Amiga o enemiga?

Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Christelle. Nací en Marsella, vivo con mi madre Laurène Assadi, quien es una diseñadora de modas famosa. Por cuestiones de trabajo tenemos que viajar a distintas ciudades del mundo, por lo que tuvimos que mudarnos a París.

Mi madre me inscribió en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, pero para mí era muy difícil adaptarme cada vez que ingresaba a una escuela nueva.

Era mi primer día de clases, mi madre no podía llevarme pues tenía mucho trabajo, así que tuve que ir sola. Ingresé al edificio con temor y sintiéndome muy nerviosa. Ese día llegué temprano por lo que no había muchos alumnos.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para pasar desapercibida y entrar al salón de clases que me correspondía, me senté en uno de los últimos pupitres deseando no ser notada y me puse a leer una revista de modas para matar el tiempo.

Poco a poco el salón fue llenándose y yo hacía caso omiso a los alumnos que se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos. Seguía leyendo hasta que sentí que alguien me arrebataba la revista de las manos.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Levanté la vista hasta encontrarme con unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio.

No supe qué responder. A su lado había una pelirroja con lentes y mirada desagradable.

—Al parecer no me escuchaste —Me dirigió una mirada desdeñosa—. Como eres nueva, te explicaré las reglas. Primero —Levantó su dedo índice—, tienes que preguntarme a mí si puedes sentarte donde tú quieras ¿Entendido?

Asentí tímidamente.

—Basta Chloé, no la trates así —. Escuché a una chica hablar entrando al salón. Era una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado.

—No es de tu incumbencia Marinette —Le respondió la señalada Chloé.

—Sí lo es, soy la presidenta de la clase —Respondió la chica de ojos azules—. Devuélvele lo que le has quitado.

Chloé entornó los ojos y dejó caer la revista sobre mí. Ésta a su vez cayó al suelo y torpemente me agaché bajo el pupitre para recogerla.

—Oh espera, déjame ayudarte —Escuché a un chico hablar. Cuando menos me lo esperé miré al frente y vi a un chico pelirrojo agachado frente a mí. Me exalté y al tratar de levantarme me golpeé la cabeza con el pupitre.

Escuché un par de carcajadas a lo lejos. Miré hacia el suelo apenada.

—No les hagas caso —El chico me miró y sonrió—. Ven, arriba —. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez parada, la chica de nombre Marinette se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó y asentí tímidamente—. No les tomes importancia, ellas son así.

Volví a asentir con torpeza.

Minutos más tarde Miss Bustier, la maestra de literatura, me pidió presentarme.

—Yo, uhmmm, bueno, este… Me llamo Christelle Assadi, emmm… tengo quince años y ammm… soy de Marsella.

—¿Assadi? ¿Cómo la diseñadora de modas? —Inquirió Marinette.

—Uhmm… s-sí —Asentí con torpeza.

—¡Whao! —Exclamó ella.

Al lado de mí se sentó el pelirrojo de ojos turquesa, se mantenía tranquilo dibujando en su cuaderno, por lo que intenté no molestarlo. Sin querer me quedé viendo cómo dibujaba y él se dio cuenta.

—Uhm, uh… mmm… p-perdona —Me excusé rascando mi mentón y mirando hacia otro lado—. E-Es que dibujas bastante bien.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Voltee a verlo y asentí tímidamente—. Vaya, pues gracias —Sonrió por un momento.

De pronto sentí mis mejillas arder y rápidamente me escondí entre las páginas de mi libreta.

—S-Seguro —Murmuré.

—Esto… me llamo Natanaël, mucho gusto —Extendió su mano a forma de saludó. Estreché sus manos débilmente.

El día transcurrió de manera tranquila. Más tarde caminaba hacia mi casa con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el piso de manera pensativa. No podía olvidar los ojos de Natanaël y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho en él.

Suspiré y crucé la calle con lentitud, cuando de pronto escuché un ruido muy fuerte. Voltee mi mirada hacia arriba y vi cómo un auto se dirigía hacia mí del cielo a toda velocidad. Me quedé petrificada, cerré mis ojos y sentí que algo me jalaba. Cuando los abrí pude ver a una chica enmascarada con traje rojo de puntos negros. Volábamos por el cielo y aterrizamos en el techo de un edificio.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Yo uhmm… sí pero… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunté completamente perpleja.

—Soy LadyBug, pero no puedo darte explicaciones ahora. Quédate aquí, volveré por ti más tarde ¿Sí?

—Sí pero… —No me dejó terminar, ella ya se había ido utilizando un yoyo y balanceándose de un edificio a otro—… ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí?

Miré a mí alrededor. La puerta para bajar estaba abierta, así que me debatía entre si irme o esperar a la chica ahí.

A lo lejos podía observar una pelea entre la chica, un chico vestido de negro y algún chico o chica que vestía de manera peculiar, parecía un hada o algo así. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Miré hacia la salida y hacia la pelea, una y otra vez. En medio de la batalla vi como ambos, la chica de rojo y el chico de negro eran atrapados por una planta gigante.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de una cosa estaba segura. Esa chica me había salvado la vida y necesitaba ayuda. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

Corrí escaleras abajo y me dirigí lo más pronto posible hacia el lugar de los hechos. No estaba acostumbrada a correr, por lo que a medio camino ya estaba exhausta. Me detuve por unos momentos y tomé todo el aire y las fuerzas que pude.

—¡Aguarda niña! ¡No vayas es peligroso! —Un hombre de avanzada edad me gritó mientras corría hacia la planta.

—¡Ellos necesitan ayuda! —Grité sin detenerme.

Me detuve a sólo unos metros de distancia de la planta.

—¡Denme sus miracoulous LadyBug y Chat Noir! —Exclamó el hada que a juzgar por su voz era una chica.

Un par de alas la hacían volar. Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto.

Miré hacia los lados en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar sin éxito.

"Busca en tus bolsillos". Escuché murmurar a alguien. Miré a mí alrededor pero no vi a nadie. No perdí más el tiempo y metí mis manos a mis bolsillos.

Donde antes no había nada, ahora había una cajita.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —Dije mientras la abría. En su interior había un collar, y por puro instinto me lo puse. De su interior apareció una criatura pequeña y naranja con orejitas y cola de zorro. Al verlo grité.

—Rápido no hay tiempo para explicar, tienes que decir "Vixxi transfórmame" —Me dijo la criatura.

—Pero…

—¡Rápido! —Exclamó.

—Vixxi, t-transfórmame.

De pronto una ráfaga de luz me rodeó y en cuestión de segundos estaba vestida con un traje naranja y una vara gigante.

—¿Pero qué…? —Miré hacia los lados completamente confundida.

Miré la vara sin saber qué hacer, pero no había tiempo que perder.

La tomé con las dos manos y corrí a golpear la flor gigante sin éxito.

—¡Sus miracoulous serán míos! —Gritó el hada con aire victorioso.

—¡No tan rápido! —Grité y ella volteó a verme—. Y-yo, quiero decir… ¡ahhhh!

Una planta me tomó del pie y me elevó con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —Tomé la vara y golpeé la planta. Pero no parecía servir de nada.

Mientras tanto los chicos yacían inconscientes presos por la planta.

Comencé a frustrarme, no sabía qué hacer.

Vi unos hoyos en la vara y pensé en soplarlos.

Como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, comencé a tocar una melodía.

—¡Arghhh! —El hada dirigió sus manos a sus oídos y de pronto la planta me soltó. De alguna manera logré caer de pie y seguí tocando. Tomé la vara en mis manos y mi primer impulso fue lanzarle la vara a la cabeza. Ésta volvió a mis manos y el hada cayó al suelo. La planta liberó a los chicos y éstos cayeron inconscientes. Corrí a su lado y los agité para despertarlos. Al no haber respuesta, toqué lo más fuerte que pude una melodía y éstos comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Sin embargo, ellos al abrirlos me miraron de mala manera y el chico de negro en un ágil movimiento me inmovilizó.

—¡LadyBug Usa tu lucky charm! —Exclamó el chico.

—¡Lucky charm! —Exclamó ella y apareció una manguera.

—¡O-Oye, suéltame! —Le ordené al chico—. ¡Estoy de su lado!

—Muy gracioso Lila, no volveremos a caer en tu trampa —Dijo él molesto.

—¿Lila? —Inquirí confundida—. No sé de qué me hablas… ¡Yo los ayudé!

—No finjas que no sabes nada —Espetó el gato—. Tú sólo quieres nuestros miracoulous, por eso nos ayudaste.

—¿Sus qué…?

—¡Miracoulous LadyBug! —Escuché a la chica de fondo decir, y de pronto todas las plantas desaparecieron y el hada ahora era una indefensa chica.

La chica se acercó a mí con mirada desagradable.

—Creí que ya habías aprendido la lección, Lila —Dijo ella—. Liberaré el akuma en tu collar.

—Wow, wow, esperen. ¿Quién es Lila y qué es un akuma? ¿Se refieren al bichito que apareció en el collar?

Ambos exclamaron sorprendidos.

—Te refieres a la mariposa, ¿no? —Inquirió ella.

—¿Mariposa? No. Era como un zorro miniatura, y flotaba —Traté de explicar—. Sé que quizá no me crean pero digo la verdad.

—¿Cómo creer en ti si eres una completa mentirosa? —Me acusó ella.

Mi flauta yacía cerca de mí. Tenía que idear un plan para escapar.

—¡Miren! ¡Un akuma! —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y para mi sorpresa ambos se distrajeron.

Aproveché para lanzar al gato, correr por mi flauta y huir lo más pronto de ahí. Con una increíble agilidad que nunca había tenido corría por los techos y regresé al lugar donde la chica me había dejado.

—¿Cómo me quito este traje? ¿Quedaré así para siempre? —Inquirí para mí misma—. ¡Des-transformar!

Una ráfaga de luz me rodeó y del collar apareció el bichito del principio.

—¡Buen trabajo Christelle! —Dijo él o ella.

—Aguarda, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté con desconfianza.

—¡Estoy segura de que haremos un gran equipo! —Exclamó alegre.

—No me has respondido, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Por qué ellos me trataron como su enemiga?

—Una pregunta a la vez —Respondió sonriente—. ¡Ahí viene!

—¿Quién…? —Se escondió en mi mochila y la chica llamada LadyBug apareció.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó.

—Yo, uh, amm si, gracias —Respondí con torpeza.

—Me alegra saber eso —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?

—Por favor —Definitivamente no quería bajar más escaleras.

Más tarde en casa…

—Muy bien, ¿Qué eres? —Le pregunté a la criaturita.

—Un kwami. Me llamo Vixxi. Fuiste elegida por el maestro para portar el miracoulous.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eso tendrías que preguntarle a él. Verás, hay cosas sobre la transformación que debes saber…

Y así fue como comenzó mi aventura.

Continuará…

Y bueno eso es todo. La verdad hace AÑOS que no escribía ningún fic así que de seguro tengo muchos errores de redacción, sin embargo hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por leer y espero quieran continuación


End file.
